


Hello, Kitty

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Noctis is Gladio's good little kitty.  Written for a kinkmeme prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1384136#cmt1384136

Gladio crossed his arms and stared down at the downright sinful sight of his prince looking just about as unprincely as possible. Noctis was on his hands and knees naked save for a studded black collar and matching cuffs around his wrists and ankles. I cat tail plug protruded from his pert little ass. But the cat ears, fluffy and white contrasting against the blue-black of his hair, is what really made the Shild’s cock jerk.

  
"Well hello there, Kitty," Gladio sensually greeted his pet.   
  
Noctis licked his lips and looked up at the muscular man towering over him. He did not answer verbally (cats don't talk, after all) but he cocked his head to one side.   
  
Gladio’s lips curled into a wicked smile. He reached for his belt and approached the cat boy. "You've been waiting here patiently for your treat, haven't you?" When Noctis nodded, Gladio began slowly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. "You didn't get yourself off?" Noctis shook his head and licked his lips again. Gladio chuckled and pulled his cock free. It was already fully hard from the thoroughly arousing sight of his pet. "Good boy. Come over and get your treat."  
  
Noctis crawled on his hands and knees to reach the other man and sat up on his knees to bring his face level with his crotch. Tenderly he began rubbing his face against the engorged member, earning an appreciative hum as praise. When precum began to leak and smear on his cheek, he pulled back slightly and used his tongue to lick up the droplets as they drizzled from the head.  
  
With one hand Gladio held the base of his cock to keep it steady and with the other he stroked through his pets soft hair. "Good Kitty," his praised.  
  
The praise urged Noctis on and to lick Gladio’s cock eagerly, running the full length of his tongue from base to tip, licking the small slit to taste the sweet-salty drops, then repeating over and over again until he felt it began to throb hard.  
  
When Gladio was close, he griped Noctis by his hair not to tightly but enough to tilt his head back. His breathing quickened and he stroked himself erraticly. "Does Kitty want some milk?" hr rasped.   
  
Noctis nodded and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue as far as he could to catch it when it came.  
  
Gladio’s grip tightened in his pets hair. "Good Kitty...ah...here it comes..." He came with a shout, shooting his release into his pets open and eager mouth. Most of it went in his mouth as intended, but a few wayward drops had landed on Noctis' cheek and nose by the time Gladio’s orgasm was finished.  
  
Noctis closed his mouth and looked up at Gladio. He locked eyes with the Shield as he savored the taste of a mouthful of come before swallowing. Gladio held out his hand so that Noctis could lick it clean, never once breaking eye contact.  
  
"Such a good kitty, you did so good," Gladio petted the top of his pets head as he praised him, and Noctis leaned into the touch.  
  
"Does Kitty want to come now?"  
  
Noctis nodded eagerly.  
  
"Lay down."  
  
Noctis complied and laid on his back on the floor with his legs spread and knees bent. Gladio knelt beside Noctis and marveled only for a moment at the beautifully lithe and pail body before him and the way the cat-boy’s cock twitched against his abdomen. He noticed the way the smaller man’s body trembled slightly and smiled lovingly. "Don't you worry, Kitty," He soothed, "I'll take good care of you."  
  
Gladio reached between Noctis' legs for the cat tail plug and gave it a gentle twist. Noctis let out a keening moan that almost got Gladio completely hard again. He twisted and tugged at the plug with one hand and stoked his pet’s cock with the other, reveling in the gasps and moans from Noctis that resulted. It was not even a full minute before Noctis was coming hard, his release shooting all over his stomach and chest.  
  
Gladio slowed his hand, knowing Noctis could become almost painfully sensitive after orgasm, and waited patiently for Noctis to ride out his last waives. When he was cognizant again, Noctis looked up at Gladio with a sleepy haze in his eyes.  
  
"I'll take you to bed as soon as you're cleaned up, okay? You can talk now."  
  
Noctis nodded. "Yeah..." he said, his voice coming out dry, "I'm all sticky and gross."  
  
Gladio laughed. "Think you're all sticky and beautiful."  
  
Noctis groaned. "Whatever. Just get me a towel and a glass of water."  
  
Gladio stood and mock-bowed. "Yes, Princess."  
  
Gladio hurried to the bathroom and returned with a warm, damp washcloth and a cup of water. He gently cleaned the mess they had made. "Before I help you sit up, I need to take the plug out, okay?"  
  
Noctis nodded. Gladio carefully eased the plug out of Noctis' ass, causing the smaller man to wince slightly. "Sorry if that hurt."  
  
"M'okay," Noctis grumbled and sat up, taking the water and sipping slowly.  
  
Gladio watched him as he drank for any sign of discomfort as he always did after scenes. When he was sure Noctis was okay, he let his eyes linger on the cat ears once again. He chuckled warmly.  
  
Noctis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?"  
  
Gladio flicked one of the cat ears. "So damn cute."  
  
Noctis batted Gladio’s hand away but made no move to remove the ears. Instead he curled against Gladio’s chest. "Bed," he mumbled.  
  
"Okay, bed." Gladio picked Noctis up and carried him to the bedroom and gently laid him on the king sized bed. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down behind Noctis, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping a loving and protective arm around the man he was sure was already asleep. Gladio wouldn't sleep, though. All he wanted to do now was feel the comfortable warmth of Noctis next to him.  
  
And stare at his cat ears.

 


End file.
